An Unlikely Hero
by The.Evil.Squirrel
Summary: Jess/Becker! A Neovenator escapes through an anomaly into a forest next to a little village. Can Jess save Becker from the deadly creature? Better than it sounds!


**Hey guys! This is my first ever Primeval story :) I'm planning/writing several more at the moment and I think pretty much all of them are jecker! woop woop! This is dedicated for my bestest ever friend! You know who you are;) *squirrel hint,hint* I hope you enjoy it! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Just...no...I do not own primeval :'(**

* * *

"Becker, you can't go there alone! At least wait for backup." Jess pleaded franticly, walking faster to keep up with Becker as he marched down the corridor, which wasn't easy with her choice of high-heeled footwear.

"Look, Jess, I'll be fine. The anomaly is only ten minutes away; backup can meet me there in twenty. Plus Matt said could make it there within half an hour, yes?" He reassured while preparing his kit as he hurriedly walked towards the truck.

"Yeah, but the CCTV footage showed a neovenator run into the forest. Neovenators were some of the most dangerous dinosaurs of the early Cretaceous!" Jess exclaimed as they reached his truck.

Becker checked his equipment once more before unlocking the doors to his vehicle and sitting in the driver's seat. He turned to face Jess to give her another reassuring comment to find she had vanished. He looked around the empty car park for a second, wondering where she could have gone.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the passenger door of the truck, making Becker jump and quickly turn around. Jess stood by the window, waving and motioning for him to unlock the door. He sighed before reaching over to pop open the lock. Jess smiled and opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Jess," Becker sighed again, "it's too dangerous for you to come. I'll be fine. Go back."

The cheerful brunette closed her door and did up her seat belt, with no intention of going back.

"You will not be fine, you could get killed! I can control the ADD from my mobile, so no-one needs to control it at the Arc. I can also track everyone's black boxes from my mobile as well as lots of other cool stuff..." She paused for a moment, realising she was rambling and mumbled a quick apology.

"I don't even know why I bother." Becker remarked under his breath. He turned the key in the ignition before driving out of the Arc's car park.

They were about halfway there and Jess was still trying to get hold of Abby and Connor; but seeing as it was a Friday night she didn't think she was going to get much luck.

"Ergh!" She sighed in frustration before sliding her android phone back in her pocket. "Couldn't you have waited a little longer before coming out so I could at least get up cup of coffee or something?" Jess stifled a yawn and leaned back in her seat.

Becker spared a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard. 10:13, it read. "C'mon Jess, it's not even quarter past ten; and it is Friday. Speaking of which, why were you still at the Arc?"

"I've been at the Arc since 6am, I'm bound to be tired!" she protested sleepily, "I was just finishing off paperwork; the same as you I imagine." Becker nodded and Jess rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up but smearing her make-up across her face in the process. This caused Becker to burst out laughing.

"Uh, Jess?" He asked.

"What?" Jess replied, confused.

"Your make-up….You've smudged it a little." He motioned to her eyeliner, which was currently spread halfway across her face before turning to face the road again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing heavily as she pulled out a pocket-mirror to fix the problem.

Jess was still rapidly scrubbing under her eyes when they pulled up near a small forest by a little country village.

"Oh my gosh!" Jess gushed at the village, when she had looked up from her mirror."This village is so cute, I had no idea it even existed!"

By the time Jess had finished rambling on about cute villages Becker was already out of the car, getting his gun ready. Jess quickly stepped out of the car, stumbling a little and shuddering as the freezing cold air hit her.

"Yeah, well, there won't be much of this _cute_ village left if this creature isn't caught soon." Becker said, "Now; which way did you say this creature went?"

Jess motioned towards the small, murky woodland just ahead of them. Becker set off towards the trees in a gentle jog, Jess stumbling after him in her purple heels. To Jess's relief, Becker slowed down to a walk once they had entered the forest. To her disappointment, the woodland floor was still wet and marshy due to the rain through the day, making her heels sink deep into the mud with every step she took.

Large, sticky footprints were left in the wet mud, making it easy for the creature to be followed. Unfortunately, it looked like the creature was now deep into the woods. The darkness seemed to close in around Becker and Jess, as if the night was getting even gloomier.

"Should've b-bought a flashlight with me," Jess mumbled under her breath, shivering underneath her trench coat. "Can't see a-a thing."

At that precise moment Jess's left heel got caught on a rock, she closed her eyes, preparing to get a face full of dirt. But it never came. After a second she cracked open her eyes, to see Becker holding her upright, a smirk on his face.

"Next time look where you're going and for goodness sake couldn't you have worn appropriate clothes for winter?" Becker said, still not letting Jess go, "You're freezing!"

It was true; Jess's clothes didn't keep her warm at all. She was wearing a lime green blouse, a short denim skirt and a thin, tan trench coat. "I-I suppose n-next time I sh-should wear something w-warmer." She stammered through her chattering teeth. A light blush spread across her cheeks when Jess realised she was staring right into Becker's eyes, and he was staring right back.

A sudden noise broke them apart, Jess jumping back so fast she almost fell straight back over on the muddy ground.

"W-what was that?" Jess shivered, moving so she was behind Becker, he placed a finger to his lips in a signal for her to be quiet.

The sound of leaves crunching and heavy breathing echoed from the trees around them. Jess was now not only shivering from the cold but trembling in fear, her wide eyes full of panic. Her breath was coming out in quick, icy clouds in front of her. Becker raised his gun, ready to shoot whatever was in the woods. He spared a quick glance at Jess, who looked so scared she might leg it at any moment.

"Jess, you need to calm down." He whispered to her, making her jump," That whatever-it-is-ator is circling us, but it's going to be fine. Just stay behind me because I have the big gun, yeah?"

_At least that made her smile a little_, Becker thought, _when she smiles, everything seems better._

_Oh God, we're screwed!_ Thought Jess, _Where's the damn backup when you need it?_

The bushes rustled loudly behind them; Jess instinctively grabbed Becker's arm tight and turning to face where the sound came from. Becker's heart sped up drastically, but he was unsure if it was the creature or the woman holding onto his arm causing it.

With an ear-splitting crack several huge trees fell to the ground, almost crushing Jess and Becker. Becker quickly pushed Jess to his left, throwing her out of the path of a dinosaur but leaving himself straight in its path.

The creature knocked him out in one blow. Becker didn't have a chance against the creature twice his size. It ran straight for him, flinging him in the air and straight against the trunk of a tree. Jess thought for one horrid moment that his spine had been snapped; but she could see his chest still heaving up and down, assuring her he was still alive.

Jess let out a panicked sob, she had no idea what to do, she had no idea how badly Becker was hurt. She wanted so much to rush over to Becker, but the neovenator was stood between them. The dinosaur turned its head away from its unconscious prey for a second to look around and Jess thought for a moment it had seen her. However, she was still unseen, sprawled across the ground.

The creature started advancing towards the unconscious Becker, a hungry glint in its eyes. All Jess could do was watch, paralysed by fear. Suddenly something caught Jess's eye; it was Becker's gun. It had been knocked out of his hand when the creature attacked him and was now lying in the mud right in front of her.

Acting on impulse and adrenalin she hauled herself up and snatched the gun. Jess swiftly started firing rounds at the creature, her shaky hands making it nearly impossible to even pull the trigger. She kept firing bullet after bullet, until the creature reared up in pain before dropping to the ground, dead.

Jess let out a loud sigh of relief and threw the gun to the floor. She knew it really wasn't wise to throw a gun but she didn't pay any attention to that. Jess felt her knees give way and she dropped to the floor; but then she suddenly remembered the unconscious Becker and scrambled back to her feet.

After stumbling over multiple times Jess finally reached him and sank to the floor by his side.

"Oh my God, Becker!" Jess called out, shaking his shoulders violently to wake him up. Becker stirred, turning to his side and coughing. As soon as Becker had sat up and opened his eyes, Jess wrapped him in a suffocating hug.

"Whoa, Jess…What happened?" Becker croaked, still slightly stunned before returning Jess's hug.

"That creature attacked you, I-I saw the gun, so I s-shot it. I thought you were dead!" Jess was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, Jessica, you did brilliant!" Becker comforted her, patting her hair, "Now, how about we get back to the truck, yeah?"

Jess sniffed and nodded before helping Becker to his feet. He winced slightly as they started walking, just noticing a large gash on his right leg. Eventually they managed to hobble back to the truck, just in time to see Matt and the back-up pull into the car park, fifteen minutes late.

"Bloody hell, you guys look a right state. What happened?" asked Matt. It was true; the both of them looked terrible, mud and leaves stuck to their clothes and random bits of twigs were sticking out from Jess's hair.

Twenty minutes later Jess and Becker had filled the team in with what had happened and were making their way back to the Arc.

"Becker, next time please wait for back up!" Jess pleaded as she busily tapped away on her mobile phone.

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Becker?"

"Your make-up's smudged again…" Becker stifled a laugh, turning back to the road.

This made Jess blush and sent her hurriedly looking through her coat for her mirror once more.

* * *

**Woah...this story was meant to be short...I just couldn't stop writing I guess! Please review, I'm ill at the moment and a review would cheer me up! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**.Squirrel.**

**P.S If anyone has a request/idea for another Jecker story feel free to PM me! I don't bite...much.**


End file.
